


Crashed

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Non-Graphic Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Nothing ruins a wedding like the Dark Lord showing up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there was no way I was going the romantic route with Bill/Voldemort.

~ Crashed ~

It was Bill Weasley's wedding night. It was supposed to be the happiest night of his life. It was supposed to be a glorious night spent making sweet love to his beautiful bride in order to consummate their marriage.

Of course, his idiot brother's idiot friend had shot that plan all to hell by speaking the Dark Lord's name aloud during the wedding reception. The reception had been raided by Death Eaters and now Bill was spending his wedding night at the end of Voldemort's wand, screaming his lungs out for an entirely different reason than the one he had previously anticipated.

~ end ~


End file.
